Legio Astraman
The Legio Astraman ("Morning Stars") is a Loyalist Titan Legion of the Collegia Titanica, one of the military arms of the Adeptus Mechanicus. They are based on the Forge World of Graia in the Segmentum Tempestus. Legion History ]] Notable Campaigns *'Battle of Beta-Garmon, "The Titandeath" (006-013.M31)' - The Legio Astraman took part in the long and savage Beta-Garmon campaign, which included hundreds of war zones across dozens of worlds. During this conflict, the Legio Astraman was supported by the Knights of House Moritain. Even before the greater armies of the Warmaster Horus reached the star cluster, the battle lines had long since been drawn, and fighting had been going on for many Terran years. It was a cauldron of battle that would consume millions of lives before its end and see the demise of entire Titan Legions, earning this campaign the dire moniker of the "Titandeath." The Beta-Garmon Cluster, also known as the gateway to the throneworld of Terra, was the last hurdle that the Warmaster Horus' forces had to overcome before they reached the Imperium's capital world. Heavily fortified by the Loyalists, Beta-Garmon would become one of the greatest and bloodiest battles of the Horus Heresy, as well as one of the longest-lasting. *'The Cataclysm of Iron (010.M31)' - Across border sectors of the Segmentum Tempestus and the Segmentum Pacificus are located numerous lesser Forge Worlds known collectively as the "Belt of Iron." Since the sundering of the Imperium, many declared for the Traitor cause at the engineering of the Fabricator-General of Mars, while others remained loyal to Terra or sought to remain as aloof as possible from the conflict. Strife and tentative conflict between these once-aligned worlds erupted into full-scale war in 010.M31, pitching the Mars-aligned Forge Worlds of Incunabula, Urdesh, Valia-Maximal and Kalibrax against the forces of the Loyalist worlds of Graia, Arl'yeth and Atar-Median, while Arachnis and Jerulas Station both fell into civil war. The resulting conflict, that later becomes known as the "Cataclysm of Iron," sees the forge lords, their armies and allied Titan Legions and Knight Houses turn on each other in protracted warfare, with scores of human-inhabited worlds in the region suffering as they become the battlegrounds upon which they fight. *'Reconquest of the Forsarr Sector (999.M41)' - Three standard years after the fall of the sector's vital Hive World capital of Forsarr in the Segmentum Tempestus, the Administratum finally recongnised the true threat posed by WAAAGH! Garaghak. The Aurora Chapter joined a powerful coalition with their brethren of the Revilers and the Death Eagles as well as a demi-legio of Titans of the Legio Astraman and several regiments of Astra Militarum and Ecclesiarchal troops. They took the fight to the Orks and reclaimed the Forsarr Sector for the Emperor. It is unknown if the fact that the Raven Guard's homeworld of Deliverance is also located in the Forsarr Sector prompted this deployment. Notable Titans Invictus under construction on Graia.]] *''Invictus'' (''Warlord''-class Titan) - One of the major strategic targets of interest for the Ork WAAAGH! Grimskull during its invasion of Forge World Graia was the seizure of the Warlord-class Titan Invictus that was nearing completion in the Ajakis Manufactorum. Much of the effort of the Ultramarines 2nd Company under the command of Captain Titus that was deployed to Graia to slow down the Orks' advance until an Imperial liberation fleet could arrive was directed towards the defence of this nascent Titan from seizure by the Greenskin invaders. Invictus was later used by the Imperial forces to destroy the major focal point on Graia from which the Forces of Chaos were launching their own invasion of the Forge World, by use of a Volcano Cannon supercharged with the mysterious Warp-based power source that had been developed by Inquisitor Drogan. These events occurred in an alternate timeline where Captain Titus was the commander of the Ultramarines 2nd Company rather than Cato Sicarius. Notable Personnel *'Princeps Enoch' - Enoch was the Princeps of the ''Warlord''-class Titan Invictus under construction on Graia and later commanded it in battle. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The colours of this Titan Legion are green, yellow and blue; decoration is sometimes added in white and blue (usually stripes or checker-patterns). Legion Badge The iconography of the Legio Astraman Titan Legion is a morning star rampant, in front of a blue square that shows the galaxy, on a shield. The colours of the shield are halved, with the upper portion being green and the lower portion having a striped pattern of blue and white. On the lower right of the shield is a large skull surrounded by four smaller skulls that surround it like points on a compass. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Rulebook'' (Specialty Game), pg. 16 *''Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Titandeath'' (Specialty Game), pg. 93 *''Codex Titanicus'' (1st Edition), pg. 110 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard & Imperial Navy'', pg. 8 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - Raid on Kastorel-Novem'', pg. 77 *''White Dwarf'' 108 (UK), "'Eavy Metal: Adeptus Titanicus Titans & Banners," pg. 76 *''Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine'' (Video Game) Gallery File:Legio_Astraman_Princeps_Honour_Banner.jpg|''Legio Astraman'' Princeps Honour Banner Legio_Astraman_Moderati_Kill_Banners.jpg|''Legio Astraman'' Moderati Kill Banners Legio Astraman Warhound2.jpg|''Legio Astraman'' Lucius Pattern ''Warhound''-class Titan Astraman_Titans_Old.jpg|Titans of the Legio Astraman ES:Legio Astraman Category:L Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Walkers